


Beacon Blackmail

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Jaune, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/Sub Headspace, Dom/sub, Gay, Gay Sex, Hairy Cardin, Hardcore, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Play, Nipple size increase, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, black mail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Cardin had been looking for more things he could use on Jaune to bully the blonde into doing anything he wanted, and it is after a little peek in the boys locker room that Cardin hit's payday and decides to use it to his advantage.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Cardin Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 01.

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own RWBY, this is something of out own creation please support the actual show.

**Chapter 01.**

Jaune looked around before sneaking into the Boy’s locker room glad he had no more classes for the day as he wanted a relaxing shower and he was not going to get that with Nora around the dorm.

Stepping out of the shower, towel around his neck Cardin let out a slight groan of pleasure. Another day, another trouncing for a few nerds who thought they could take him on in combat class, don't get him wrong he wasn’t a complete sadist he had some standards...he just tended to let his more sadistic side out more than he should and it always just felt so damn good to do so even if he felt a itty bitty amount of resentment...for not pounding them harder. Shaking his head to rid it of the water, he walked through the empty locker room with no one around, he didn’t have to bother with modesty and cover up and why would he? He was proud of what he had hanging between his legs and if the angered and envious looks he was getting anything to go by then he was even more proud of it, call him vain but he enjoyed it.

Slowly Jaune removed his clothing showing of a toned but soft body, surprisingly large nipples, a huge round butt that jiggled with each moment, and a cock that was 10 inches hanging soft over baseball sized nuts.

Rounding the corner, Cardin came to a sudden stop as he saw someone he never thought he would see-at least in the locker room at this time-It was Jaune! His usual target for his sadistic needs and pleasure, smirking the leader of team CRDL made his move to go over and mess with him only to pause. Now Cardin was never one to take a look at a guy, maybe a peek to see if the guy was bigger than him but never really _look_ at one fully naked before so seeing Jaune not only naked and bent over gave him a perfect view of what the blond had packing. For one, the blond despite his poor skills with his weapon was built like the basic huntsman-something that surprise Cardin-and he had a good amount of muscle on his body, another thing Cardin notice was the main thing that was drawing his attention towards Jaune was his tight, toned, bouncing, bubble booty. 

Now Cardin had seen his fair share of ass, on both girls and guys and he wasn’t ashamed to admit he had slapped a few a couple times and it never failed to get a rise out of him. But now, seeing Jaune’s bare ass right before his eyes Cardin felt Cardin jr twitch, as he could feel his blood moving down south and he quickly put a lid on it to prevent his cock from rising up. 

Unaware Jaune continued stripping and gathering everything for a nice long hot shower bending over to put his shoes in his locker caused his round ass to split showing off the tight virgin pucker hidden between them.

Cardin’s hand shot up to grip his nose, he swore he felt like he was going to have one of those nose bleeds he had seen in those shows Sky liked to watch on his Scroll. And how could he not, the sight of a pair of perfectly round, tight ass cheeks like Jaune’s parting to show off what Cardin knew to be a 100% Virgin hole-he can tell the difference between a virgin and a non virgin-was one from the heavens. Hell it took every ounce of his self control to keep from pouncing on the boy and fucking him against the wall, but no that wouldn’t do he couldn’t do that...yet shaking his head Cardin turned around and silently walked away from Jaune quickly gettiing dressed and then making his way to his dormroom and as soon as he was back in his face broke out into a grin so sinister he was sure Grim would run scared of him.

**~Scene Break: Next Day~**

The next day the students of Beacon were leaving Glinda’s Combat Class, Teams RWBY and JNPR were all together and getting ready to leave to go and hangout. At least, that had been the plan before Cardin came over to them and put them all on guard as they all remembered the fact that he had been bullying Jaune and they weren’t going to let that happen. “Hey hey.” Cardin smiled holding his hands up a sign that he meant no harm. “I’m not here to fight or cause some trouble, I am only here to talk to my best buddy Jaune here.” He said throwing his arm around Jaune’s shoulder and pulling him close so he could lean on him. “Nothing wrong with that right?” He said giving them his best honest smile.

Jaune tried not to look uncomfortable as his face was almost forced into Cardin’s armpit, the musk reaching his nose and making his cock pulse lightly in his pants as he said, “Go ahead I will catch up in a few guys,”

The others wanted to protest, but one look from Jaune told them not to worry even if they were going to worry about him. So they said their goodbyes and left Jaune at the mercy of Cardin. Once they were gone, Cardin quickly dragged him out of the classroom and out into the hall before moving through multiple halls before finally coming to a stop and shoving Jaune into an empty classroom where he quickly shut the door behind them. “And now, we’re alone.”

“What do you want now Cardin,” Jaune asked crossing his arms over his chest inadvertently making his chest look like a womans.

“What? Can’t a guy just come and say hello to a friend?” Cardin asked smiling, as his eyes were looking at Jaune thought they did drift downward to look at the rest of his body before quickly shooting back up. “Is that so wrong?”

“When all the guy has done is be a bully then yes it is wrong,” Jaune shot back glaring at the taller male.

Cardin wouldn’t admit it, but that small act of defiance sent a thrill of arousal through him. “ Alright you saw right through me.” He chuckled. “Listen and listen well Jaune I wanna cut a deal with you, one I know you won’t refuse.”

“Oh and what is that,” Jaune asked not letting up on his glare.

And that’s when there was a change in Cardin, his eyes darkened and his lips pulled back into a sinister grin as he slowly approached Jaune. It was frightening, how for such a big guy Cardin’s footsteps made no sound as he slowly stalked towards Jaune who was backing up out of fear. “Simple, the deal is for you to do everything I sas and follow all my rules and in exchange for doing this I will stop bullying everyone else set my team straight, and in return for doing all this.” It was at this point that Jaune found himself backed against the wall with nowhere to run or even escape he jumped as Cardin slammed both his hands on either sides of the wall next to his head. “You belong to me.”

Shuddering Jaune tried to move but found himself trapped and could not hold back a moan when Cardin brought his knee up to rub at Jaune’s crotch.

“See, it looks and sounds like to me you like the idea.” He purred, leaning in closer to Jaune’s face his lips were right at his ear letting his tongue rake along the shell. “The idea of being _mine_ , doing whatever I tell you, when I want it no matter who’s looking, or who’s around. You’d do everything, if I said strip naked bend over and let me at that ass of yours you are gonna do it.” Slowly moving his hands down along the wall and sliding them under Jaune’s jacket and then trailed them up using his strength to force the buttons to pop right off as he used his other hand to roll Jaune’s shirt up. “Because. You. Are. _Mine.”_ and he slammed his lips against Jaune’s forcing his tongue right into his throat.

Jaune moaned in surprise his eyes sliding shut as he was dominated by Cardin.

Growling into the kiss, Cardin’s hand gripped Jaune’s clothes and as if he was a wild Grim he began to rip off Jaune’s clothes making sure they were intact enough for him to appear as if nothing happened, with on hand yanking down Jaune’s pants his other moved up and kept a tight grip on Jaune’s blond locks and gripped them yanking him back and forcing him down on his knees so he was face to face with Cardin’s crotch to show he was sporting a very big and very prominent bulge. “Get my cock out Jaune, get it out and get me hard so I can rip that little cherry of yours apart.”

Breathlessly Jaune asked, “You swear not to bully anyone ever again?”

“As long as you agree to be mine and do as I say?” Cardin smirked. “Then consider me a redeemed bully. Now get my pants off, I can’t have my dick ripping them apart again.”

Blushing Jaune reached out and undid the button on the tight jeans his hand tracing over the massive hard bulge in them as he moved.

The bulge twitched and throbbed under Jaune’s touch, as he managed to get Cardin’s pants down and he almost fell back from seeing the monster in Cardin’s pants. Finally free from the confines of Cardin’s pants his cock slowly swelled and began to rise right before Jaune’s eyes, to say Cardin was big was an understatement he was _huge_ his cock being 24-inches long pointing straight up as it slapped against Cardin’s stomach as it was also 10-inches thick, but that wasn’t all as his cock had piercings the first being ladder piercings silver studs along the shaft and the final piercing being a prince albert piercing a silver ring right at the tip, his balls were the size of watermelons and filled to the brim with his thick seed no doubt pent up form Oum knows how long.

Jaune started mesmerized that such a big cock could even exist, it should not be possible but here it was in front of him.

“Hey!” Cardin snapped pushing his cock against Jaune’s face, causing the blond to inhale Cardin’s thick musky scent. “It’s not gonna get itself wet and ready, Cause if you want it dry then trust me you are gonna be walking funny for the rest of the month.”

Slowly Jaune started licky tracing each piercing with his tongue and soaking the salty skin with saliva.

Cardin’s cock pulsed in joy, the feeling of something other than his hand sent sparks of pleasure through his cock up his spin and throughout the rest of his body. The brunette groaned in pleasure, Cardin’s hand came down to rest on Jaune’s head threading his fingers through his golden locks digging his nails into his scalp making the blond gasp softly from the spike of pain but that gasp turned into a moan as Cardin rolled his hips causing his cock to smack against Jaune’s face. 

Jaune captured the leaking head of the massive cock causing his lips to stretch out tight as he lathered the head.

The head of his cock twitched, as a thick glob of pre spilled from it dribbling down the piercing in the head and rolled down landing on Jaune’s tongue, Cardin’s grip tightened as he gained a smirk. “How about a taste of my Semblance Jaune.” Before the blond could even question it, he was surprised when Cardin’s cock suddenly shrunk from 24-inches to a thick 8-incher which he shoved into Jaune’s mouth and then suddenly the blond was gagging when he felt the cock suddenly grow in his mouth and force its way into his throat. “See, my Semblance lets me manipulate my own dick how I see fit, so I can be as big or as small as I want.” Rapidly the cock was shrinking and growing inside of his throat almost perfectly simulating what it would be like if Cardin was fucking his throat. 

Jaune could do nothing as Cardin held his head tight and teased his throat knowing that if the other male wanted he could end him with a little focus and his cock.

It almost seemed inhuman, as Cardin continued to have his cock grow and shrink in Jaune’s throat the piercings along his shaft rubbing and grinding against his tongue as more thick globs of pre spilled from the tip and dribbled down his cock rubbing it into his tongue making it so Jaune would remember the taste of Cardin’s pre, his grip got tighter as Cardin groaned feeling his balls churn and slowly start to pull up making him move his hips along with growing his cock making it push even further into Jaune’s throat.

Jaune made gurgled sounds that just caused his throat to vibrate around the cock fucking his face.

Cardin’s cock spasmed in Jaune’s throat as it stayed enlarged, as Jaune’s face was buried in his crotch nose deep in his pubes and with a groan Cardin came hard, thick seed spraying from his cock with the force of a hose and spraying right down Jaune’s throat and into his stomach Cardin’s hips giving small bucks as he dumped his load into Jaune’s stomach his cock throbbing and twitching as he kept Jaune pressed against his crotch forcing the blond to breath through his nose further inhaling more and more of his scent that was slowly causing Jaune to get light headed as he was feeling nearly drunk on Cardin’s scent.

Jaune was close to blacking out as his stomach was filled.

Groaning Cardin forced his cock to shrink, and pulled it out of Jaune’s mouth filling it with a few spurts of his cum before the last shot sprayed all over Jaune’s face and landed in his hair. “Now that’s a shot between the eyes.” Snickered Cardin, as his cock returned to its normal size and was still hard as a rock showing no signs of going soft. “Now, before I give you the rules up on your feet my little bitch and close your eyes.”

Jaune did as ordered a little hesitantly as he moved his cock rock hard from the throat fucking making his face blush bright red.

Once Jaune’s eyes were closed, he was completely in the dark to what Cardin was doing. Which was why when he felt something cold clamp around his cock and then the stinging painful sensation of something forcing its way into his piss slit and pushing in deep, something he wasn’t used to as he squirmed and whimpered in place his eyes fluttering as he wanted to open them to see what Cardin was doing. After a few minutes the pain was replaced by a sudden burst of intense pain and pleasure causing his knees to buckle and his cock to throb. “Now open em.” 

Upon opening his eyes, Jaune looked down to see what could only be described as the most expensive looking and advanced chastity device he had ever seen. “Like it? It was a little gift I ordered last night had to put in a few extra Lien to ensure it got here by morning.” Cardin smirked reaching down and toyed with the tip of the device which was placed so it was blocking off any access that Jaune would have to piss. “And the best part? This little screw here has a special feature.” he smirked flaring a small amount of his Aura, and Jaune jumped as a jolt passed through the cage directly through the sounding rod and into his prostate making him fall to his knees as he briefly saw stars. 

“Now, here are the rules Jauney-boy.” Cardin said holding his hand up. “Rule number one, the chastity ain’t coming off, you wanna cum? You are gonna get off from me pounding that ass of yours, or from oral stimulation alone, and if you have to piss you gotta beg me to let you piss.” He said holding up one finger. “Rule number two, when we are alone and no one else is around you won’t call me Cardin, its either Daddy or papa only no exceptions.” He held up a third finger. “Rule three, you are going to serve as my piss toilet and have to give my body from my neck to my feet a tongue bath everyday before we shower.” The fourth finger rose up.” Rule number four, when it’s time to sleep I am going to bind you up completely and you are gonna sleep impaled on a vibrating electric dildo with a knotted base to hold you in place facing our dorm.” 

Seeing Jaune’s confused expression he smirked. “Oh right~ I guess I should mention you and I are gonna be roommates along with our teammates as well.” Jaune’s eyes widen in shock and he could only wonder how this came to be. “I managed to convince the Headmaster that I wanted to turn over a new leaf and what better way than to have our teams work together.” Chuckling he held up his fifth finger. 

“Back on track rule number five, everyday you are going to apply a special dust infused cream to your nipples as for what it does? You’ll find out eventually, rule six in the dorm you can only crawl unless you are told otherwise or if we have visitors, rule seven when you have to piss I am going to take you outside with a collar and a leash and full on puppy gear so you have to piss like a dog, and we’ll be taking walks in the park once a week can’t be a bad daddy and not walk my bitch now can I?” He snickered. “And the last two rules, any time we eat in private you’ll be eating or drinking from a doggy bowl, and if you try to disobey any of the rules well punishment is gonna be hell on earth for you.”

Turning back towards the door once he had his pants up, he moved to leave. “Come on bitch, we’ve got to move your stuff to our new dorm.” He smirked. “Then we can move on to some more _fun._ ”

Jaune gulped, quickly getting dressed and whimpering as he staggered when Cardin flared his aura causing the cage to shock him again and nearly sent him to his knees when he felt pleasure course through his veins, he had no idea what he got himself into but he had a feeling this was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 02.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed for Jaune since he is now owned by Cardin, just what is in store for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own RWBY

**Chapter 02.**

  
  


To say that the teams were surprised was a shock, both Cardin and Jaune’s teams were shocked to find out that they would have to be sharing rooms with each other. Jaune had to assure his team that everything was alright-and stop Nora from breaking Sky’s legs when he made a comment about them sharing a room. He finally managed to convince them that everything was just fine and that Cardin was being truthful about not going to bully anyone any more. Of course, they didn’t believe it at first and even Cardin’s own team didn’t believe him, so it was a bit of a rough few days getting their teams to coordinate and get along, thankfully they were able to at least reach a minor agreement with one another and get along...it was awkward and strange but it was a start. 

Of course, that isn’t to say Jaune’s team wasn’t questioning as too why Cardin and him were suddenly buddy buddy-considering their track record and all-they were asking him question, if Cardin was actually being nice? Was he bullying him in secret? And from Nora if Cardin was using him for some weird fantasy he wanted to fulfill-Jaune had nearly died of a heart attack- he had almost asked Nora how she knew before snapping back to reality and telling her no. So his team left it alone, at least Ren and Nora did as Pyhrra was always asking questions and always checking up on him and Cardin whenever they came back from their spraying lessons/practices. 

Speaking of the two of them, Cardin and Jaune were in their own little private room after a nice day of sparing-with Cardin actually helping Jaune improve his fighting skills-they had skipped going to the shower and moved into their room and once they were inside Cardin slammed the door shut and locked it. “Jaune~” He purred licking his lips as he began to peel off his armor. “You know what you have to do, before we shower.” He then began to pull off his shirt and tossed it into his pile of dirty clothes. “So get to it.” 

Without his armor on, Jaune was able to see that Cardin was ripped and it made it hard to not look at him. Cardin had a bulky almost bearish body that included thick arms and legs, a nice set of pecs and a thick 6-pack of abs. Groaning, Cardin began to flex showing off his biceps and his muscles as they twitched. 

Blushing Jaune shed his clothes as well and moved closer knowing he had to give Cardin a tongue bath.

Cardin spread his arms out and held them up showing off his pits which released thick pungent scent that filled the air. “Come on Jaune, come here and lick daddy clean and then we can go shower.” he smirked, making his eyebrows wiggle he motioned to his pits. 

Moving forward Jaune started at Cardin’s neck licking and tracing his muscles as he slowly worked down his chest stopping to suck on each nipple for a few minutes before continuing. 

Cardin hummed, keeping his arms up as he watched Jaune move down along his body his pink tongue collecting the droplets of sweat that were visible on his muscular form. He groaned, his body shivering when he felt Jaune’s mouth latched on to his nipples, his cock twitching in his pants making him lick his lips. “That’s right Jaune, lick me clean collect every drop of sweat and savor the flavor of your daddy.”

Blushing harder Jaune continued the tongue bath even licking Cardin’s pits clean before kneeling down and removing the larger male’s pants.

Cardin’s cock was right before his face, just as a thick wave of Cardin’s musk hit him. Cardin smirked making his cock twitch as he pushed his hips forward forcing Jaune’s face right into his crotch nose deep in his pubes so he could smell him even more. “Don't’ forget down here Jaune, you’ve got to clean Daddy from the neck down that includes his dick.” He grinded his crotch against Jaune’s face. “Now get to it.”

Cleaning the crotch first Jaune moved to suck on the heavy nuts cleaning them his eyes locking with Cardin’s as he sucked on the balls in his mouth.

“You like Daddy’s balls don't you Jaune.” Cardin said looking down at Jaune, his eyes dark with lust as he reached down and gripped Jaune’s hair making the blond moan around his balls. “You’re daddy’s little scent bitch ain’t ya? Enjoying tasting me, smelling me right?” He growled as he flared his aura making the cage around Jaune’s cock start vibrating and gave his cock a small jolt.

Moaning Jaune gasped falling forward and landing on Cardin’s feet where he resumed licking.

Cardin reached over and grabbed a chair, plopping down lifting his feet up and pressing them against Jaune’s face rubbing them and rubbing the one Jaune was licking and rubbed it against his tongue. “Make sure to get between the toes Jaune, I want both my feet to be spotless that includes my toes as well, get that little tongue of yours right between them and lick and suck em clean.”

Slowly tracing his tongue over each toe Jaune cleaned the foot before moving to the next.

Cardin spread his toes out, letting Jaune get between his toes and cleaning them individually. “Doing a good job Jaune, getting them all nice and clean.” He chuckled “Don't’ miss a spot.” He couldn’t help but enjoy this, how could he not having his little Jaune at his beck and call and as his personal pet was simply too perfect and training him to be his little bitch his cock throbbed and twitched even more. 

Finishing everywhere save two spots Jaune kneeled behind Cardin and spread his ass exposing it to the room before leaning in and licking.

Cardin grunted pushing back against Jaune’s tongue, Cardin reached back grabbing at Jaune’s hair and pulled his face deeper into his ass. “That’s right Jaune, lick it clean get that tongue deep in my ass and clean my hole perfectly I want it to shine.” 

Face burning Jaune did as ordered and continued to clean Cardin’s virgin hole with his tongue.

Cardin’s cock was twitching every so often, bouncing around as it slowly started to rise up first at semi-mast and then to its full mast. His cock stood proud and tall, like a flag pole pointing straight up as it bobbed back and forth as Cardin grinded his ass back against Jaune’s face. “Fuck, all those times I spent kicking your ass around when I should have been having you eat mine out this whole time.” Laughed Cardin. “You’re a natural born ass eater!”

Finally pulling back Jaune moved to the last task, Sucking Cardin’s monster cock. Jaune felt his jaw ache at just the thought but dutifully started trying to take the cock into his mouth.

Cardin’s cock twitched and throbbed, his cock was enjoying the sensation of having Jaune’s mouth around it. “First my ass, and now my dick you certainly are behaving yourself so well Jaune.” He smirked, as he flared his aura again the cage vibrating and shocking Jaune’s cock once more. “You’ve been behaving like a good pet, and we’ve only just started your training! Makes me thing you were born to be my bitch.”

Glaring Jaune let his teeth graze the cock in his mouth as a warning to the cockier male.

Cardin hissed in pleasure, his hand flying down and he grabbed Jaune by his hair and yanked him off his cock and looked down at him, his eyes blazing with anger. “That must have been a mistake  _ right _ .” Growled Cardin. “You didn’t just let your teeth touch my dick, did you Jaune?”

Glaring in defiance Jaune smirked showing his teeth off and saying petulantly “I don’t know did I?”

Cardin smirked at him, his eyes gleaming as he flared his aura once more and all Jaune could feel was pain. As the chasity around his cock suddenly contorted and dull metal spikes stabbed at his dick not piercing the flesh, but it was enough to hurt him. “Jaune, Jaune, Jaune.” Each time he said his name, Cardin flared his aura causing the cage to shock Jaune’s cock over and over again. “You just had to go and do that, and you were doing so well.’ Cardin forced Jaune back keeping a tight grip on his hair as he dug his nails into his scalp. 

“Now, I’m going to have to punish you.” He smirked reaching over to his nightstand drawer and pulled out an O shaped gag once that was far larger than anything Jaune had ever seen-not that he had ever seen one-Cardin forced it into his mouth and locked it into place. “And what better way to do that then to fuck your mouth myself.” The gag kept Jaune’s mouth open and open wide the blond was unable to open his mouth or even so much as move his jaw as Cardin aimed his cock at Jaune’s mouth and slammed right in forcing all of it deep into his throat. And he started thrusting forcing his cock in and out of Jaune’s mouth holding nothing back both his hands having grabbed the boys head to force him back and forth along his cock to meet his thrust.

“You could have nnnnh! Avoid this!” He groaned as he looked down at Jaune, seeing the tears in the blonds eyes as they poured down his cheeks, his throat clenching and convulsing around his dick as his airway was blocked forcing him to breath out his nose. “You just had to! Suck. My. Fucking. Dick!” He hissed penetrating each word with a thrust of his hips, his massive nuts spanked against Jaune’s chin with loud eching smacks drool dribbling down his chin as Cardin started slamming his head down on his cock knowing that the boy’s throat was bulging from having his massive member being forced into it. 

For what forever, Cardin continued to skull fuck Jaune uncaring for the tears, droll and even pre that dribbed down his face and chin all he forcused on was his own pleasure which was soon reaching an end as his balls drew up and with one last thrust he forced his cock back into Jaune’s mouth and came hard shooting like a geyser and letting it shoot down his throat and right into Jaune’s stomachwhich began to swell and balloon outward from the sheer amount of cum that he was being forced to swallow.

After ten solid minutes, Cardin finally stopped cumming by forcing himself to stop. He kept his cock in Jaune’s mouth enjoying seeing the slightly choked expression on Jaune’s face as he tried to keep breathing through his nose as Cardin slowly pulled his cock from his throat and his mouth finally letting the drool and cum covered cock rub against Jaune’s face and all through his hair. “Now, let’s jet to class shall we?” 

  
  


**~Scene Break: Classroom-Professor Ports History lesson~**

Jaune sat in class paying attention the best he could to an admittedly dry lesson on the beginnings of the huntsman academies, his mind wandering as he dreamed of slaying Grimm and being a hero, but he was jolted back to reality when the cage strangling his cock began to silently vibrate and pulse, making him have to bite back a loud moan that would have clued everyone in. 

Blushing Jaune placed his bright red face on the cool wood of his desk not even daring to glance at Cardin as he tried to focus on the lesson to no avail. Each pulse and vibration making him want to moan and get on his knees begging for release since it had been about a week since the deal started and true to his word Cardin had not allowed Jaune to cum a single time during that period.

Cardin had decided to give Jaune a test if he could make it through this without moaning out or giving in then he would get an orgasm tonight, so with that in mind Jaune focused all his willpower to last through this.

**~Scene Break:Cardin and Jaune’s Room~**

“Well Jaune I am impressed.” It was hours later that they were finally done with Ports class, and by the time they had gotten out Jaune’s team had thought the poor boy was struck ill. His face was flushed, his cheeks were red-almost the same shade as Pyrrha’s hair, his blue eyes were glossy with pupils blown wide, his body dripping with sweat so much so his hair was a mess and. His entire body were jittery, as if he had drank at least two gallons of energy drink merged with twenty bags of sugar. “You managed to last a lot longer than I thought you could, not a single pep out of you whatsoever.” 

Cardin walked around Jaune, the blond looking like he was on his last leg. It didn’t help that Cardin was still using his aura to mess with Jaune’s cage, the blond still biting his lip to stop himself from making a single noise, or even out right screaming from the pent up frustration that had built up from the near endless hours of teasing that he had endured. “But, you did hold up your end of the deal and since you didn’t make a single sound at all.” Cardin smirked. “I think it's I let you cum drop the pants and I’ll remove the cage.” Ordered the brown haired teen, as he looked down at his pet. 

Eagerly Jaune dropped his pants showing off the still vibrating cage to Cardin and biting his lip harder to keep from whimpering as the air rushed over his sensitive caged cock.

“My my, look at you Jaune still shaking.” Cardin hummed stepping towards Jaune, slowly reaching down towards the cage flaring his Aura in small burst as he did enjoy seeing Jaune squirm and writhe right before his eyes. “I bet you want this off so badly don't you?”

“Please,” Jaune said in a low whimpering voice as he needed to cum.

“Please? Please what Jaune? Who are you asking?” Cardin asked, Jaune knew what Cardin wanted him to say it was one of the rules after all.,

“Please Daddy,” Jaune bit out barely resisting the urge to moan and try his own hand at removing the cage.

Cardin grabbed the cage, and it gave off a small pulse as it slowly unlocked and began to come undone. Once the cage was undone, Jaune was able to see that the inside of it had changed as the dulled spikes were still there but certain ones had been sparking with electricity, and what really caught the blonds attention was the fact that one of the pikes had managed to push itself into his piss slit and into his cock and had been rotating around inside of his dick as it would pump itself in and out of his cock basically fucking his dick. “Wow~ you really were holding back so much considering this thing was fucking your dick.” He said reaching down and grabbing Jaune’s aching cock and his balls well-Jaune completely missing how Cardin’s hand had been glowing with aura that traveled from his hand to his dick. “Bet I could finger your dick till you cum.”

Jaune sighed in pleasure as the cage finally came off allowing his cock free, his balls were swollen and his cock was a little smaller but he did not care he was free to cum now.

Cardin smirked keeping a tight grip on Jaune’s dick, as he pumped moving his hand up and down and squeezing his sensitive cock, a single finger rubbing against the boys piss slit and with a slight appliance of pressure Cardin watched as his finger pushed right into Jaune’s dick and he began to swirl it around pumping it in and out at the same time he was jerking the boy off. 

“Ahhhhhh,” moaned Jaune his cock leaking around the finger but still he did not cum, he felt his body right on the point of no return but he could not take the last step into the blissful oblivion of orgasm.

“Something wrong Jaune? I thought you wanted to cum.” Cardin purred, still fingering his cock and pumping it alternating between pushing his finger in knuckle deep and pressing a second finger against his slit. “Do you not want to cum? Or was the cage simply not enough for you?” He knew the blond would be desperate, after all for so many weeks he had kept him on edge making sure the blond would reach his peak only for it to be denied swiftly thanks to the cage stopping him from getting hard and from being able to cum.

“Please Daddy,” Jaune begged whimpering and thrusting forward.

“Please Daddy what? I’m giving you what you want Jaune.” Cardin let go of his cock and slowly pulled his finger from his dick, watching as his piss slit gaped open. 

“Make me Cum Daddy,” Jaune pleaded in need his slit leaking pre still.

“Get naked for daddy then Jaune.” Cardin growled. “I want to have my Jaune naked before me not half naked, fully naked and then maybe I'll let you cum.”

Quickly Jaune stripped off the rest of his clothing his dick flopping about as he moved about.

Looking at Jaune, Cardin couldn’t help but feel his cock wanting to tear its way through his pants. The weeks of all the training, and all of the conditioning that Cardin had been putting him through had paid off, while the changes may not be visible when the blonde was dressed now that he had his clothes off Cardin got to savor the fruits of his labor. For one Jaune was now taller-not as tall as Cardin but he was at least an inch or so taller than Pyrrha when she wore her heels, his once fair skin was not a nice peachy color, his lanky body had been replaced a nice lean figure. 

He has a nice set of developing muscles though his arms and waist are still fairly slim, his chest is a bit broad and his nipples were currently erect and looked even bigger at least the size of Jaune’s thumb nails, Jaune’s cock had also changed as his once proud 10-inch 2-thick cock was replaced with an 8-inch cock that was twitching madly. Another thing that really got Cardin’s attention was thanks to the hours he would spend spanking Jaune’s ass for some of the things he had done or tried to do along with the work outs Jaune’s ass was now a fat bubble butt that jiggles with every movement.

To Cardin, Jaune was picture perfect. 

“You look so damn good Jaune.” Growled Cardin as he began to strip off his own clothes tossing them to the side and not caring where they landed as he showed off his muscular bearish body. His cock hard and standing tall and proud. “On the bed, all fours ass up in the air and shake that ass for me Jaune.” 

Blushing heavily Jaune did as ordered his ass bouncing as he moved and when he started to shake it made the cheeks clap.

Cardin reached out and grabbed Jaune’s fat bubble like cheeks, enjoying the feeling of his fingers sinking into the obrs as he pulled them apart and looked down at Jaune’s pink puckered, untouched hole. “You’ve behaved yourself so well Jaune.” Reaching over to the nightstand he pulled out a bottle of lube and poured it all over his cock letting it completely soak his cock in it, lining the thick head of his cock with the hole he growled. “And now, here’s your reward!” snapping his hips forward Cardin buried his entire cock into Jaune’s ass sinking in balls deep inside of Jaune letting his massive nuts press against his ass. “Fucking hell, sweet Oum! You. Are. Tight!” He hissed through clenched teeth as he dug his nails into Jaune’s ass and kept himself still.

Jaune screamed falling forward his eyes crossing in pleasure as he finally fell over the pinnacle of bliss and shot a load of cum on the bed, his nuts pulsing in relief as the thick cock crushed his prostate.

Cardin only waited for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling of Jaune’s ass gripping his cock as he slid his way back forcing his cock out of the warm, wet, tight heat that engulfed it. Once he was half way out he snapped his hips forward and set a brutal fast pace that punched the air out of Jaune’s lungs, his massive cock easily striking at the boy’s prostate sending electric pulses of pure pleasure through his body. Every thrust of Cardin’s cock acted like a lighter setting the liquid pleasure in his body a flame Cardin held absolutely nothing back his cock crushing the boys prostate with each and every brutal thrust as his balls spanked against his bubble butt making his ass clap and jiggle as Cardin’s pelvis slapped against his ass cheeks slowly turning it a nice shade of red. 

Blissed out Jaune laid there letting Cardin use his body to gain his own pleasure.

Cardin was like a machine, he couldn’t-and wouldn’t stop thrusting, pounding away at Jaune’s ass. His hips were an inhuman blur, he could do nothing but roll his hips to sink his hard aching cock into velvety heat. He knew he was gonna love fucking Jaune’s ass, having watched the boy go through his daily workout to get his ass the way it was, and he had just pictured his dick sinking right in and now he was and he didn’t want it to stop not at all. He was putting his weight into his thrust, his balls twitching, churning and throbbing as they began to pull up making him hiss as he reached forward grasping Jaune’s hair and yanking his head back. “Fucking hell, take it Jaune take every last drop of my cum!” 

Cardin’s cock twitched as for a moment he lost control over his semblance and his cock grew inside of Jaune expanding as his cock throbbed and Cardin roared as a burst of thick cum erupted into Jaune’s body in a power stream of cum that poured into his ass as Cardin didn’t stop thrusting even as his climax took place he was riding it out as he dumped his massive load into Jaune.


End file.
